Talk:Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Wiki
Interwiki footer Hello! I'm a fan of Life in the Dreamhouse so I wanted to include it into the Youtube interwiki footer. It just needs to be put at the bottom of the main page. How's about it? :Cool! I'll add it on, of course! Ylimegirl (talk) 02:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Looks like I have discovered some sort of "talk" "page". What is this monstrosity and what have you done with Barbie Schlondpoofa3000 (talk) 01:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Schlond Poofa :Define what exactly we have done with Barbie. We created her a WIKI. How is this a monstrosity? It is a beautiful wiki and I love it. Ylimegirl (talk) 02:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Looks like I have encountered human interaction. What type of horseplay is this Schlondpoofa3000 (talk) 19:53, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Schlond Poofa :Yes, it is I, human interaction. What do you desire? Ylimegirl (talk) 01:51, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I desire to be lathered in oil and to be fed a banana. 21:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Schlond Poofa The Great Looks like I have lost my marbles on that last post. I realized I have not logged in, but here I am now. Schlondpoofa3000 (talk) 21:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Schlond Poofa Still The Great ATTENTION EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE TO EDIT EVERYTHING, AND WHO EVER TRIES TO EDIT WHAT I EDITED, GETS IT!!! BECAUSE I HAVE RIGHTS! Unmarked comment by User:71.236.116.67 :Okay, but if it is spam, I have every right to undo these edits or block you if they continue, because this is supposed to be a comprehensive wiki, not a child's playground. But, if you want to mess around with editing without damaging anything too much, feel free to try the sandbox. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Does anyone think Barbie will ever make a series of full length episodes like the Nick specials? That would be sweet. Unmarked comment by :It would, but it seems highly unlikely. We can still hope though! Ylimegirl (talk) 00:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Four Year Or MORE? Hey Guys, So how many of you have been doing this for the past four years or more? Yes, I mean constantly (at least once a week) editing or forming pages on this Wiki or any other? Well that super awesome for you guys but I, Alexia Francesconi, have only been doing it for a year. Thought I'd make an account. Just thought I'd let you know! Yours, Alexia Francesconi 19:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :This wiki's been around for only 2 years. If you mean wikia in general, you should be more specific about that. Also, why is this important? Furthermore, you should probably make an account if you've been doing it that long. Why my trivia is removed in Red Carpet Caper I just added that Ryan was eating a Japanese dish and many fans think Ryan and Raquelle are Asian origin as. What's wrong??? :It's speculation. Also, anyone can eat sushi regardless of race, and he's been seen eating sushi in the past; this is not a surprise. Ylimegirl (talk) 01:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) There should be an article on the original LITD site Can someone make an article about the original LITD site? I believe it deserves an article on it's own. Happyboy88 (talk) 23:49, October 11, 2016 (UTC)Happyboy88 RQ: Delete the second map on this Wiki Request: I am requesting to delete this map on the Wikia as it is irrelevant, Malibu | Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Happyboy88 (talk) 00:00, October 12, 2016 (UTC)Happyboy88